


Monstober2020

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Play, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Biting, Blood, Centaurs, Choking, Come Marking, Crack, Deepthroating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Hellhound Kylo, Himbo Kraken, Hint of Rey/Rose/Ben, Home Depot Skeleton, Lots of Cum, Love Confessions, Minotaurs, Mutual Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plant Monster Kylo, Rey/Rose in one chapter, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, blood mention, camcouple, cocktacles, gentle demon Ben, headless horseman - Freeform, mention of attempted murder - in chapter notes, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: A series of drabbles-oneshots based on the monstober 2020 prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 140
Kudos: 158
Collections: Monstober2020





	1. BONESTORM

**Author's Note:**

> Days and warnings will be added to the notes of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Skeleton
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Rey and Ben cam together and have planned something fun for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is crack, and I'm sorry for not doing straight monsterfucking right off the bat, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Uhhh inappropriate use of a 12 foot skeleton.
> 
> Size kink, deep throat, double penetration, dildo

“Uhhhh,” Rey drags out the word as she steps downstairs into their living room, not convinced she still isn’t napping and having an incredibly vivid dream. “Ben?” She asks, head swinging around to look toward the dining room for him.

“Hey, babe, just finishing up,” he tells her quickly, tightening the skull on top of the giant body.

Rey gapes at him, dressed in a tight sweatsuit decorated with a facsimile of a skeleton over the front. She had _thought_ he would be fucking her in that, in the dark, lights in their room to pick up the screen print. Clearly, she was wrong.

“What is this?” She gestures wildly at the body stretching through two of their rooms.

“Giant skeleton,” Ben mutters, brushing off his knees while he stands. “Gonna set up the camera over there I think,” he says, waving off to the left.

“Ben, what?”

“Votes were for you to fuck a skeleton.”

“Riiiight.” She steps nimbly over a femur, “I thought that we were doing you dressed, well, like that. Ben, I can’t fuck this giant ass meme of a skeleton.”

“Sure you can. You love big cocks.”

Rey pauses for a moment, caught off guard before dissolving into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, Ben.” He is grinning at her. “I just—this is going to be our most ridiculous stream.”

“It’s Halloween. We’re allowed to have fun.”

“I’d argue we have fun every time we stream,” she says, maneuvering around the rib cage to slip her hands beneath his sweatpants, palming his cock.

“Rey,” he groans, rocking into her touch. “We don’t have time.”

“Later then,” she sighs, withdrawing with a snap of elastic. “I’ll go get Big Ben.”

“I _really_ wish you would quit calling it that,” his voice caries after her as she runs back upstairs, leaving him to finish setting up.

“I paid really good money for this giant custom sculpt of your cock!” She yells back, pulling the box it lives in from under their bed and grabbing the lube before she leaves.

His low voice carries to her, but she can’t make out exactly what he says beyond the word ‘ridiculous’. She laughs quietly to herself as she trots back downstairs.

“Here he is!” She sings, opening the box with a flourish. Ben rolls his eyes but can’t hide his grin. “So, how did you envision this playing out?” She asks, standing between the skeleton’s legs and looking down at it.

“Suction cup the dick to the floor.”

“Yeah, no shit, but inside of the pelvic bones or beneath it? Fuck this is gonna be so awkward.”

“Does it even fit?” He asks, appearing at her side and looking down at it with her. Rey snorts and Ben gives her ass a sharp smack. “Through the pelvis,” he clarifies.

“Here, hold him,” Rey says, thrusting the box with Big Ben inside into her boyfriend’s arms. She lifts the dildo with two hands and then jimmies it carefully through the small opening in the plastic bones, then gets on the floor to make sure it suctions correctly to the hardwood. “There,” she says, “fits.” Ben closes the box as she stands and they both shuffle back to take a look. 

“Well,” Rey begins.

“He’s doing his best,” Ben responds, making Rey laugh. It’s the biggest fake cock they own and it’s not nearly proportional to the giant skeleton on the floor with where they had to place it.

“Would it be better just below?” Rey asks, tilting her head.

“Nah, we’re filming from the side, just give them a good show.”

Rey hums then steps out of the cradle of the skeleton’s thighs. “What should I call him while I fuck him?”

“Jesus,” Ben chokes, tilting his head to look at the ceiling. 

“I dunno about that, I was thinking Jack. You know, like Jack Skellington.”

“Sure. Now go grab a snack and get dressed. I’ll order delivery for after our session.”

“You’re the best,” Rey tells him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing into the kitchen for a protein bar and water.

* * *

Her thighs are splayed wide over the pelvis of Jack. Ben had moved the setup slightly so their viewers would have the best angle of her pretty pussy taking ‘Jack’s’ cock. Her thighs are burning though, not willing to put too much weight on the stupid skeleton. 

“Kylo,” she moans, running her hands up her body, tweaking her nipples then continuing on up her throat. “Kylo, please, let me suck your cock while I fuck Jack.” It’s not part of the plan at all, but she’s selfish and wants something to hold on to. “Please,” she tilts her head forward and looks into the camera.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says, standing from the chair he’s been in. He flips the laptop around so he can keep an eye on the chat. “One hole not enough for you tonight, Kira? You need to be stuffed in two holes?” She bites at her index finger and nods, watching Ben step over Jack to the far side and towards her.

“I like Jack, but he’s not you,” she pouts. Ben’s grin is a wicked, knowing thing as he palms at his cock through his clothes for a moment, watching her fuck herself with a large copy of himself.

“Poor thing,” he says eventually, easing down the elastic of his pants just enough to free his cock, and then he’s rubbing it across her lips.

Rey lets him, whimpering and moaning ‘Kylo,’ and listening to the sound of tips come in.

“They wanna see you take me deep,” he says, pressing his thumb against her chin, forcing her mouth open. Rey sticks out her tongue and flicks it over the dribbling tip of him. As soon as he pushes into her mouth her hands clamp down on his thighs and she whimpers. He’s not expecting it and he grabs at the back of her head to keep his balance, shoving deeper sooner than he normally would. She doesn’t care, takes it all with a moan that is half want, and half relief.

Above her, Ben is grunting, and muttering filthy things about taking both him and Jack. She moans at the appropriate things but all she can think is _fuck Jack_ and not in a fun way, with his stupid wide hips and breakable build.

“So good,” Ben croons, running a hand through her hair, holding it back so their viewers can see it all, the way her lips are red and stretched. The way spit drips down her chin and onto her chest. “You gonna come for Jack and I?” He asks and Rey whimpers, nodding with a mouth full of cock. “Touch yourself, Kira.”

She does, one shaking hand fumbling over her clit, while the other tightens against Ben’s thigh, making him inhale sharply, but he recovers, talking her through her orgasm, saying everything she loves to hear as she draws quick circles over her sensitive nub. She comes with a muffled cry, spasming around the thick cock in her core. Her legs tremble even further and then Ben is pulling her from his cock and lifting her off of Jack onto unsteady feet.

“That’s it, Kira. Such a good girl for Jack and I, but I think Jacks had his fun.” He steps between Jack’s legs with her and turns her to face the camera, brushing his nose against her throat. She can feel him, still hard against her ass, and then his hand dips between her thighs.

“Kylo,” she moans, tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder. 

“He fucked you good, didn’t he, baby?” He asks, sliding his fingers through the dampness between her thighs.

“He did,” she answers and is rewarded with his fingers pressing up inside of her. She shouts as he works against her g-spot and then cries out when he suddenly pulls himself away.

“My turn,” he utters, lifting her thigh and spreading her wide while bending his knees slightly. Rey reaches around the back of his neck to anchor herself as she raises into her tiptoe, then reaches down with her other hand to guide him in. It’s not her favorite way to fuck, but she knows Ben won’t let her fall, and their viewers love to see her like this, which always sends a thrill of excitement coursing through her.

She touches herself with her free hand, gently rakes her fingernails across Ben’s sac and over where they’re joined. Ben moans, fucking into her harder when she offers her messy hand to him for him to taste.

When he suddenly drops her leg to hold onto her hips tightly she falls forward, a hand landing on Big Ben, the other on the pelvis of Jack. It gives just a little at the sudden weight but doesn’t break.

“Fuck!” She shouts at the change of angle and pace. “Don’t stop,” she cries, turning to let the camera see her face and look back at Ben. “Gonna cum again,” she tells him.

“Yeah?” Ben asks, grinning at her frantic nod. “Good. Cum all over my cock, Kira. Gonna cum too, fuck.”

She cums with a wordless shout and trembles as Ben keeps ducking her through it. He groans at the feel of her cumming around him and she listens, punchdrunk, to the noise of his cock in her wet pussy and the noises he’s making. She could get worked to another orgasm on his voice alone until he ruins it. He picks up the pace, hands tightening enough that she knows she’ll likely bruise, and then he moans the word ‘bone storm’ hips stuttering and then stilling, pressed against her as he cums.

She drips her head forward to hide her laugh and lets him finish up and pull out.

They wrap up the stream and thank their viewers before she reaches over and ends it.

“Bone storm?!” She asks, turning to look at him.

“Shit. Did I say that out loud?”


	2. Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Griffin
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Rey is human, Kylo is a griffin...he's got a modified lion dick.

Kylo is a warrior, her guardian, her partner in battle, her bonded companion, and he is hurt.

“You’re acting like a baby,” Rey chides, gently dabbing the wet cloth of part of her shirt that she had torn off against his wound. The battle is over, their fellow fighters are picking off the last of the rebellious uprising outliers, but they are safe and secluded here beneath the rocky overhang by the river.

“I am not!” He snaps, beak clicking together, indignant, and she smiles. “It just hurts. Your hands are rough.”

“Hmm, I thought you liked my rough hands.” Rey watches as the feathers of his wings puff up and his tail swishes angrily back and forth. She presses the cloth firmly against the wound along his face with one hand while reaching beneath his talons and rubbing at the soft fur of his stomach.

“That’s different,” he said, as seriously as one griffon can while waiting for their inherent magic to help heal them and having the shirt from his bonded one pressed to his face.

“I’m sure it is,” Rey teases, earning another disgruntled huff. Kylo’s talons curl into the soft ground beneath them and she sighs, sitting back on her heels and pulling the cloth from his face. “Might scar,” she tells him, fingers brushing over the soft feathers of his face.

“That’s fine. A scar is a small price to pay for keeping you safe from harm.” He nuzzles into her hand and then stretches forward to rub his beak against her cheek. His breath is warm on her skin as she scoots closer to him, unbuckling the harness and saddle that wraps around his body. Her light armor and weaponry have already been shed in her panic and worry to care for Kylo, and it lays in a haphazard pile behind her.

“Rey,” Kylo warns, feathers sliding against her neck. She shivers at the tone. The high of battle is fading fast and is replaced with the low familiar throb of want. He shakes off his tack and knocks her over with a growl.

She grins up at him as he glares down at her. She touches him where she can reach, over the rough texture of his front legs, his toes caked in dirt and the dried blood of their foes, across the strong muscles of his chest, covered in the softest of fur and pushing through the base of his neck and the smooth softness of the feathers there.

“Kylo,” she answers back, unapologetic as she slides a leg down his stomach, brushing against his lower stomach and lightly furred sheath of his cock.

It hasn’t always been like this, this thinks, breathless as his large beak snaps above her, reducing the rest of her top to shreds. In the beginning, when they had first met and before they were bonded, and only getting to know one another, it was a constant battle that had almost cost them their lives with both of them refusing to yield.

“Touch,” he instructs, crouching to rut against her calf. She does, hands tearing the fabric from her chest and skating her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. A low purr of pleasure comes from Kylo as he cocks his head to watch her better. “You’re perfect,” he tells her, and she preens at his words, fingertips teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Not all griffon riders share intimate relations like they do. Most leave it on the battlefield and chase the high of a fight with something else, hands, flesh, fur, and wing. Rey’s tried it all, before and after Kylo: Men, women, once even a centaur, but nothing felt _right_ , not like this does. The ones that are like them tend to ride on the front lines, fearless and connected in battle the way the others can’t be. It’s what comes after and every in-between Rey loves best.

She can feel his cock emerging, lighting against her leg and she whimpers. “Already so needy?” Kylo asks needlessly. 

“Speak for yourself,” she hisses, shifting her leg against him, watching him, his eyes growing dark in want. He makes a soft clucking noise, one she’s come to recognize as amusement, but also a warning. He pulls back from her and her leg falls to the ground, splaying herself open for him. “Fuck!” she cries when his beak presses against the hot folds of her cunt.

“Fuck is right,” he says from between her legs, and she gasps as his talons carefully encircle her ankles. His beak is smooth and warm as he rubs it against her, making her toes curl into the dirt. “Stay still,” he snaps when she tries to shift her hips against him, and she does, crying out with want as she continues to pluck at her breasts.

“Please,” she whines. “I need it, Kylo, please.”

“I know.” He tilts his head, changing the angle and Rey’s hand shoots to his head as his beak hits her clit just right. He growls at her rough treatment of his feathers but she doesn’t care, already gone.

She must blackout for a moment because when she blinks she’s being turned carefully in his grasp. “Fuck,” she mutters, rolling with him so she’s positioned on all fours. His strong furry thighs bracket hers and she feels the tip of him prodding at her sodden entrance. “Kylo.”

He slips into her with a grunt and she cries out at the feel of him. He’s hot and thick and it’s only been a week since they’ve been alone and able to do this, but it’s been a week too long. “Rey.” His talons dig up the diary by her forearms and his neck curls over her shoulder, holding her steady as he begins to rut against her. “So good for me, Rey, so perfect, so wet, could fuck you for days.” She groans, dropping onto her forearms, his body follows, pressing further into her. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he asks and she nods with a low whine. It wouldn’t be the first time they disappeared for days. “Not here,” he tells her with a lock chuckle as his tail tickles over the bottom of her feet. His cock stretches her deliciously, and she shudders beneath him when he pulls out. The tip of his cock is covered in a mixture of bumps and barbs, and if she were anyone else, if they weren’t bonded, it would hurt. It still does, but in a way that sends pleasure racing through her. That good kind of pain that always has her panting for more.

She feels it every time his hips draw back and she cries out a tangled litany of praises and his name. He growls now, and she turns her head to bury her face in his neck as she screams as she cums again. He doesn’t let up, waiting for her body to stop clenching around his cock to pick up his pace. 

“Don’t stop,” she babbles, earning a low chuckle from the beast at her back. She arches under him, pushing her hips back, crying out as he slips impossibly deeper. “Fuck!”

She might be half out of her mind with lust for Kylo, but she swears she hears birds vacate the trees above them en masse at her loud shout. His beak snaps and Rey wraps a hand around the talons closest to her as his balls slap against her clip, cock scraping deliciously at her insides.

“Rey,” he growls her name and she sobs his in return. “I’m close.”

“Yes,” she responds, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her. “I’m gonna - fuck - Kylo, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He slams into her hard, forcing her to dig her forearms into the ground to brace against the onslaught. The drag of the bumps and barbs sends her tumbling over the edge once more as he pulls out before thrusting back into her with a sharp cry most often heard on the battlefield. She sinks beneath him, feeling his cock pulse inside of her.

“More,” she slurs, earning a chuckle, hips rolling gently against her ass, his cock still twitching, but not growing soft.

“I’m not done with you yet, Rey.”

“Good,” she says, wiggling against him, “not done with you yet either.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Oryol
> 
> Teen
> 
> So, I just learned about this myth today (because I'm writing these as I go with zero prep) and I love it a lot. Kylo is a human, Rey is Oryol a naga of Philippine folklore and I will link more stuff in the end notes!

“Equals?” Rey asked, the fight draining out of her as she sank back onto the coil of her tail. She watched him relax in increments, and slowly his weapon fell to his side.

“Yes,” he panted, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “You haven’t noticed?”

She had noticed a great many things about the warrior king sent to fight the monster queen hidden away within her realm. They were evenly matched in skill, and cunning. His troops got endlessly lost amongst her trees, and then her own suddenly turned up missing or dead.

“I have,” she conceded, slithering closer. “Aw,” she pouted, watching him lift his arm to ready to fight again, “I thought we were having a chat.”

He eyed her, from the top of her head from the tip of her tail, and nodded. “A chat.”

Rey smiled and his eyes drifted to her mouth, the sharp points of her teeth. “I was like you once,” she told him with a quiet sigh, “well, perhaps not, I wasn’t a queen back then, but I had legs, you know?”

“I didn’t know.” She watched as he sheathed his sword and crossed the remaining space between them until the toes of his boots brushed against the scales of her tail. “You care for your people, and I care for mine.”

Rey laughed. “No. This is where we are different, Kylo Ren. When you marched into my jungle to kill me, they were ready for you, wanted to strike before you could get far. I wanted to speak to you first. My _people_ as you call them, are monsters worse than I, but heed my words. Even so, they would turn on me in a moment for showing any sort of weakness.” The words hung heavy in the humid air between them, acknowledging she was doing the thing her people would turn on her for. “I am alone.”

“You’re not alone,” he said the words fiercely, making her eyes widen in surprise. “You’re not alone,” he repeated, softer this time and he smiled just a little.

“Neither are you,” she whispered, reaching for him.

They had touched before. In battle, they had made one another bleed, but this, this was new and unfamiliar.

“You could be my queen you know,” he told her eyes downcast, watching as he mapped the lines of her hands, webbed where his were separate, clawed where his were blunt. Foreign, but familiar from a time long passed.

“Perhaps you should be my king,” she teased, easing the thick coil of her tail around his muscled thighs.

“Would you find it surprising that I wouldn’t refuse?” He looked back up at her and she stilled around him. “We’ve spent years fighting, Rey. Neither one of us is meant to win this war because neither one of us are the true enemy here.”

“Kylo,” she breathed, gripping onto him tightly. “You mustn’t. He will know.”

“I’m meant to bring peace to my people, Rey. I think I should very much enjoy doing it with you by my side. As equals.” His smile, seen more in this short span of time than she ever had, is infectious.

Perhaps one day, when they found Kylo’s sought after peace, she could shed her skin one final time, and walk beside him. “As equals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this one short and sweet, and changed it a bit in regards to the mysterious 'He' they mention in the end. Vaguing about Snoke, when in reality a powerful yet evil witch lured Oryol into the forest and cursed her. And in the original tale, Handyong is the name of the king trying to find peace for his people. Anyway. They were on two sides of a battle and came to respect one another and they fell in love and it's part of the Ibalong Epic and you can read more about it and the actual 60 stanzas their story is part of [here](https://www.aswangproject.com/ibalong-epic/) and I found this lovely art and summary about them [here](https://littlestpersimmon.tumblr.com/post/185523763683/in-philippine-folklore-oryol-the-naga-was-said-to).
> 
> I hope you like it, and if you're familiar with the story, I hope I did justice to what kind of felt like the heart of their tale - the mutual respect that grew into love. (If not, feel free to let me know!)


	4. The Mothman Cumeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mothman/Scorpion Man
> 
> NSFW
> 
> I couldn't decide, so I combined them and added a little bit of today's kinktober theme: mutual masturbation.
> 
> Rey is a scorpion-woman, Ben is mothman, they get themselves off in front of each other and then have sex (just - unrealistic function of genitals - bullshitting my way through bug anatomy and taking some inspiration from Persi's mothman Reylogan fic) There's oviposition and enough of it to show, but it doesn't last for long.
> 
> Have fun!

It’s the quiet noises that draw her out. The soft grunts, the slick sounding drag of something delicious. She creeps closer, and the smell touches her nose. Her tail twitches and a deep ache swells at her tip, viscous fluid begins to gather there, sensing a mate, wanting to subdue and take. Want coils low in her abdomen and she shudders in relief when the tight chitinous plates shift to bare her core to the elements and her wandering digits.

She slips her fingers into herself as she moves ever closer. Whoever is there is unaware of the quiet _click click click_ as her claws tether her to the ceiling of the cave they’re sharing as she walks.

He’s big. That’s the first thing she notices. Tall and broad, and not human at all. At least, not wholly. Large wings cover his back, moth, she recognizes, moving closer, edging around to see him better. He’s hunched over, two hands busily stroking his long shaft, while two more brace him on his furry thighs. Rey’s fingers work faster, teeth catching her lower lip as she watches him. She’s never seen anything like him before. 

Her legs carry her around until she’s suspended right in front of him. His eyes are closed she realizes, head tipped back, and mouth hanging open. 

“Hello,” she says, jolting when he jumps, an ear-piercing scream escapes him as his eyes fly open, they’re red.

“What the _fuck_?!” His wings flutter in agitation and his hands on his cock falter when he catches sight of her, of what she’s doing.

“I’m Rey,” she breathes, swallowing a moan. “I live here.” His hands still and release him, the long member twitches and curls a little. “Don’t stop,” she says, clattering down the wall until she’s upright. 

“I—“ the creature before her gapes and she grins, reaching down with her other hand to hold herself open. “What?”

“I heard you, and then I saw you and then I wanted, maybe not you, never been with anything like you, but I needed to touch.”

“Ben,” he says, relaxing against the wall of her cave and watching her. His eyes drift down to her weeping core and then up, squinting at the stinger at the top of her tail, where she’s dripping.

“It won’t hurt,” she says with a grin, “much. Don’t even need to use it at all, unless you want. Makes you compliant so I can take whatever I want.” She watches in interest as his cock twitches at her words. “Touch yourself, Ben,” she breathes the words, fingers dipping in and pulling out of her completely. She holds them between them, the wetness there glinting, she knows that even in the darkness they can both see it.

He holds out for a moment longer, but when she licks at her fingers, he groans, long and low, and grips tightly at himself again.

“I’ve never seen anything like you,” he tells her, voice low and ragged.

“I’ve never seen anything like _you_ ,” she responds with a grin that turns into a gasp when one of his hands not touching himself reaches out and brushes against the soft underside of her beast. “Oh.” She pushes into his touch, enjoying the way it’s familiar, yet foreign from her own touch. He’s tentative, and gentle, while she is normally now.

The noise of their breathing fills the space, the scent of them is heady and she’s going to cum soon. She must say it out loud because Ben’s touch grows rougher.

“Yeah?” He asks, voice even rougher than his touch.

“Yes,” she says with a nod, fingers of one hand working her clit with the other presses in and out of her. “Fuck.” Her legs tremble behind her and she can feel her tail snap forward. “Sorry,” she gasps, as it drips over her shoulder to the ground s between them. “I can’t help it,” she tells him, body still working through the orgasm, but Ben’s startled expression dulls her pleasure.

He makes a low whine, fingertips digging into her breast as his hips rock, and a dribble of liquid falls from the bulbous tip of him. He hisses, teeth gnashing together and he looks at her.

“Oh,” she says, eyes bright with realization. “I’ve never, I’ve heard that you, but I’ve never, huh,” she trails off, wincing at her lack of eloquence. “I’d be willing to try,” she says instead. He just stares at her, cock still grasped in his hands. “I promise to play nice, I can mostly keep control of my tail, might hit the wall, but I won’t hurt you with it. Unless you’re into that, some human swore he was once, ugh.” She rolls her eyes, remembering him. It was maybe two years ago, she’s still not sure if whoever he was ever made it safely home.

“You—want to try?” he stumbles over the words and sways towards her, his wings flaring out, filling his side of the cavern.

“Could be fun,” she says with a wink. 

He moves swiftly then, with another piercing cry as his length prods at her slicked up entrance. Sex with humans was awkward and difficult, but not with this creature, not with Ben. He’s the perfect height to slide right into her cunt. Four hands touch her body, one at each breast, one on her waist, where the skin of her torso meets the hard shell of her exoskeleton. The last is at her neck, pulling her close for a kiss.

It’s rough and sloppy and she finds she doesn’t care as he rolls his hips against hers and seats himself deep within her. The noise she makes is swallowed by his mouth as she clings to him. It feels delicious.

“Fuck,” he pants against her mouth, hands holding her tight, as hers clutch at him, careful to avoid his wings. “I’m gonna—”

“Fill me up,” she encourages with a nod, “touch me, my clit,” she begs in the best breath, crying out when he does. A second orgasm isn’t far off, and she tugs him back to her mouth again. Her tail twitches and he gasps before falling still. His hand is still busy rubbing circles on her clit, but she feels him pulsing, a flood of wetness spilling inside of her and then, and then—

“Fuck,” he repeats and she wants to agree, but finds she’s breathless and unable to speak as the base of his cock widens inside of her. She screams, orgasm rippling through her, gripping at his cock, easing the passage of the eggs into her. A second and third follow, her tail crashed into the rock behind his wings as her body succumbs to the pleasure of being filled in this way over and over again. 

“Ben,” she sobs, body shuddering with another orgasm as the eighth egg presses into her, “I can’t.”

“Shhh, you’re doing so good, Rey, taking me so well, I’m almost done.” He looks wrecked, dark hair drenched in sweat and his chest is heaving with each breath. His thumb is still on her clit, but it’s nothing more than constant pressure. Two hands are soothing over her shoulders and neck, while another rubs over the distended surface of her stomach. “Last one,” he tells her with a shudder, and she drops her head onto his warm and furry shoulder as another orgasm rockets through her.

He withdraws with a wet noise and she cries out at the loss of his warmth inside of her and against her. “You’re incredible,” he says, looking at her. Rey can only groan and then gasp, as liquid spills from her core, the eggs following, each landing with a wet plop on the ground that makes her wince. After her body has expelled everything, the small plates that protect her cunt shift back over it, and Ben looks on in wonder before reaching out to touch her.

“Not so bad yourself,” she says, fighting back a yawn. She could invite him to stay, but she already knows he won’t. At least not yet. “Don’t be a stranger,” she says instead with a smile.

Ben eyes her, Red eyes calculating, and his wings flutter. “I won’t.” He kisses her again, all four of his hands mapping the expanse of her skin and then he’s gone, flying off into the night. She can still taste his kiss on her lips long after the sun comes up.


	5. Centaur/Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Centaur/Minotaur - yes I know I skipped day 5. I'm still editing it, but wanted to get this up.
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Ben is a Minotaur, Rey is a Centaur. There are big dicks, and throat bulging mentions, and lots of sexual fluids. But no breeding or pregnancy mention because I'm not about that, and it can't happen in this universe, I just imagined Minotaurs cum A LOT. lol.

“Bullheaded arsehole,” Rey spat, pushing him back, and swinging at him again. She has the upper hand in the spar, but Kylo doesn’t care. _Especially_ not now that she’s called him bullheaded.

He is practically frothing in his anger now, and Rey is sweating down along her back, and along her flanks. Her tail flicks and she watches his lip curl. The clatter of their hooves is loud as they rush at one another but the clash of their weapons is even louder.

“Bullheaded,” he grunts, nostrils flaring and she grins, unrepentant. 

“So it’s not me calling you arsehole that you take issue with?” She asks, grunting as he slams his body weight against her. “Just the calling you what you are?”

He refuses to answer as they continue to fight. They spar until both of their chests are dripping with sweat and their fur is a mess. Rey yields, muscles aching from the strain of keeping up with a Minotaur. Kylo immediately drops his weapon and she watches his breath leave his mouth in a thick cloud of condensation. He looks good like that, sweaty from a good workout, a few red weals rising on his skin to prove it. The way he’s looking back at her though, she’s sure they’re an even match.

She catches him by the horns when he rushes at her again. This time for a different kind of fight. His hands rip at her small shirt as she peppers kisses across his furry face. “Fuck me,” she breathes as his hands cup her breasts, calloused fingers teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

“Not yet,” he growls and she whines as his head dips, broad tongue lacing over her breasts. It’s so sloppy, but it only makes Rey want even more. Her feet can’t stop moving, dancing around on her hooves, her tail raised high in the air. She is ready for him.

His hands trace patterns between flesh and fur, stroking down her strong legs and over her back. “Not yet,” he repeats, coming back to nuzzle at her throat, “but soon. Close your eyes.” Rey resists for only a moment before acquiescing to his request.

He leaves her just as suddenly as he approached her, but she can hear him and has to fight to urge to open her eyes again and follow his movement. Her body trembles beneath his gaze, and his low chuckle is all the information she needs to know he sees it.

A cry, her own, echoes around the woods they’re in when his hand closes around the shaft of her tail, lifting it further, revealing her to his gaze. There’s no mention behind her and then a cool, wet nose is pressed up a fist her, making her jump in surprise. His breathing is loud as he continues to nudge at her, and then his tongue is there, pressing into her, and Rey covers her mouth to trap the needy whinny from escaping.

“No one is around, Rey, let me hear you.” His tongue presses back in and withdraws, his nose replacing it, “you smell so fucking good,” he tells her, voice low and rasping. “Fuck.”

She can hear him moving again, and she doesn’t hold back when he squeezes the base of her tail this time. Her front legs kick and she wishes she had something to hold onto but then all thought leaves her head as the broad flat top of his cock spreads her lips wide and then quickly plunges into her to the hilt.

He’s big, so much bigger than her, that it’s no effort for him to lean over and hold her near her very human hips, and not the hips of her back half. His thrusts are hard and deep and she arches back, reaching for him, finding one horn to grab. “Just like that,” she tells him, body shuddering around him. She’s fucks stable boys and other centaurs but none of them have managed to fuck her the way Kylo does. Like he’ll die if he’s not buried deep inside her, like helping her find her pleasure is the height of his own.

She doesn’t mind getting down onto her knees for him, taking his giant cock as far down her throat as she can manage. She whines at the memory of it, babbles it to him as he fucks her. She pinches at her nipples as she pants about her throat bulging with him, and both of their hands wrapped around the rest of his length, working together to get him off. Maybe later tonight they can do that again.

“Anything you want,” Kylo says, fingers presses deeper into her skin as his cock drags heavy, and thick through her. Every time he bottoms out they both gasp. “Fuck, Rey, always take me so well,” he pants against her ear and she nods, moaning his name as he squeezes her tail again. Her hand works up and down the horn, she can hold and shivers when his pace grows frantic.

“Tell me what you want,” he growls broad palms slipping up her sweat-slicked stomach to hold her breasts as he fucks her.

“Don’t stop,” she begs, other hand coming up to hold his other horn, grinning when he roars. “I’m gonna cum soon,” she tells him, “and so are you.”

“Fuck!” She hums as he shouts the word and braces her feet against the ground, ready for him. He twists her nipples, hard enough to make her hiss, but she cries out in releases, body squeezing tightly around his cock as she cums. His hips slam against her backside twice more before she feels the heavy pulsing of his cock and the warmth of his spend as he fills her up.

Gently he releases her tail, and she releases his horns. He rubs his face over her back and slowly withdraws, bringing with it a deluge of their own fluids.

“To the River,” Kylo says from behind her, fingers slipping over her messy folds and flanks. Rey nods.

He holds her as he washes her and she nuzzles into his neck, enjoying his gentle touch. “We should head back to camp soon,” she says with a yawn.

“Finn and Poe can wait a bit longer,” he tells her, making her roll her eyes. “I’m sure they like the time alone too.”


	6. Selkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Selkie
> 
> Teen
> 
> Ben is a selkie, marrieds Rey and Rose find him and bring him home for tea.

“Hey, Rey?” Rose called, turning around to look for her wife.

“Yeah?” Rey shouted back, appearing over the hill and stumbling down to the rocky shore. “What’s up?”

“Look at this,” Rose says, poking at a pile of something at her feet with a long stick.

“What is it?”

Rose laughed, glancing up at her, “If I knew I wouldn’t be asking, would I?” she teased. 

Rey winked and leaned down to kiss her. “Looks like an animal, but with no bones.”

“Gross,” Rose said, wrinkling her nose as they both knelt down next to it. “Together?”

“Sure,” Rey answered with an easy shrug. “Oh. It’s very soft.”

“It is. Huh, it’s like a coat? There hasn’t been any chatter about a shipwreck, has there?”

“Scanner hasn’t picked anything up. Nothing in the papers either. Maybe it’s really old?”

“It looks lush,” Rose said, standing with the garment in her hands. “It feels almost dry, feel it.”

Rey rubbed her face against it when Rose held it up and hummed happily. “It does. Very soft.”

“What should we do with it?” Rose asked with a frown, leaning against Rey, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Take it home, I guess, I ohhhh, holy shit!” Rey pulled away from Rose and darted forward.

“What? Oh my god!” Rose asked, balling the coat up in her arms and taking off right after her.

Wandering down the beach, teeth chattering and hair drenched was a man, a very pale and naked man.

“Are you okay?” Rey shouted, and they both watched him jump in fright, wide eyes looking for them and stumbling back when he caught sight of them. “Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Rey slowed her pace and Rose did too once she caught up. “We just wanna help.”

“Good thing we found this coat, huh,” Rose said quietly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rey stopped walking, looking between the man and the coat. “No way. No way,” she repeated. They moved closer to the man, who was standing stock-still, eyeing up the two of them.

“Hello,” Rose called, frowning when he jumped again. “Look, we live just up over the hill, you should come in, have a cup of tea. We can help.”

“A cup of tea?” He spoke slowly, and Rose grinned, looking up at Rey. 

“He can speak English.” She said, making Rey laugh. “Yeah, tea!” She called.

He stumbled closer and Rose was able to get a better look at him. Tall, very tall, with muscles on top of muscles, but his face. A long scar ran down the right side, an angry red like it was fresh, and while it could have made him look angry, he just looks soft, with sad eyes, and a mouth that Rose could think of several good uses for. She cleared her throat, holding out the coat for him.

“You don’t know what this is, do you?” He asked, staring at it and then looking between them.

“It’s a coat, looks about your size,” Rose said, shaking it at him.

“Selkie,” Rey whispered, making both of them turn towards her. “You’re a selkie, and that’s your coat, isn’t it?”

The man reached out, fingers dragging along the soft coat. “Yes. I am.”

“Oh, oh no, how did you lose your coat?” Rose asked.

“I took it off, I wanted to see what it was like, to walk.”

“What do you think?” Rose asked, pushing the coat into his hands.

“You-you aren’t going to keep it?” he asked, looking baffled.

“We’re not in the habit of kidnapping husbands, at least I don’t think we are,” Rose said, glancing up at Rey.

Rey looked the man up and down and then grinned. “No, we aren’t, though I think he could stay for a cup of tea if he wants.”

“That would be nice,” he said, taking the coat from Rose’s hands, holding it over his front, but not putting it on. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Rose, and this is my wife, Rey.”

“It’s lovely to meet you both, and I thank you for returning my coat to me.”

“Of course, now, let’s get tea.” 

Rose took off ahead of them both, while Rey walked slowly beside the man, worried about him traveling on two legs.

“I like your wife,” Ben said, making Rey grin. “I mean, she seems very kind-hearted.”

“She is,” Rey agreed, smiling fondly at the woman in front of them. “You know how they say home is where the heart is?”

“No,” Ben replied with a small smile, “but I think I like the sentiment.”

“Yeah, that’s Rose. We’ve lived all over, me more so than Rose, but when I found her— when we found each other, moving wasn’t quite so tedious anymore.”

“That must be nice.”

“It is, you’ll see,” Rey said quietly, reaching the front door to the house that Rose had left open. She was making tea and Rey passed by her to head up to the loft.

“We don’t have much, but I think these should fit,” she called down, appearing with an armful of clothes. “Bathroom is through there if you want to dry off. Guessing you can’t put that back on right now?” Rey gestured at the coat he was still holding onto.

“Ah, no, not unless you want a large seal in your living room.”

“Maybe later,” Rose said with a laugh, watching Rey hand the close over and then join her in the kitchen where they watched him retreat into the bathroom together.

“Do we still have any of that cheese I like?” Rey asked, poking around in the pantry, gathering snacks.

“Think so. What do seals even eat? Oh! Don’t we have some smoked fish around here somewhere?”

“Thought we ate that last Thursday for dinner?” 

“Ah, we did. Well, we can ask when he comes back.”

He emerged in a tight-fitting white shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that came to rest just above his ankles, but Rey and Rose both shared a look with each other before bumping fists out of sight.

“The grey, nice choice,” Rose whispered and Rey gave her a wink.

“I know you like it,” Rey whispered back.

When he sits at the table they’re both quick to follow him, Rey pointing out his different food options, while Rose pours the tea.

They spend the afternoon and evening drinking tea and sharing stories. Ben’s are by far the best, and both Rey and Rose are riveted to his every word.

“I should go,” he sighed as their small coo-coo clock struck midnight, glancing towards the door, and fully missing the look both women shared.

“Or,” Rose said, leaning close to him, “you could stay.”

“But only if you want,” Rey clarified with a small smile. “Only if you want, and only as long as you want.”

“I could stay,” he said, licking his lips. “At least for a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhhh, really love them?? And I will most likely be pulling this from here in November or whenever I have time to create more for these three.


	7. Kapre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, and sweet and rated Teen

She moves in on a blustery spring day, and Kylo sits up a little straighter beneath his tree. She is beautiful. She has friends over often and leaves the windows open all summer long, and he creeps as close as he dares during the day to listen to her laugh and sing and talk.

He leaves her flowers. It takes practice, not hauling up the plants by the root, and instead snapping them gently to go in the vase she keeps at her kitchen window. He leaves them in the dead of night. Little bundles left on her doorstep, and every morning, her happy exclamation of joy carries him through the rest of the day.

In the evening he leans back against his tree, smoking and eyeing the flowers he picked out just for her in the window with a smile of satisfaction. Sometimes, when she stands in front of it, he swears she’s looking right at him, but the moment passes and she moves on.

Tiger lilies, orange and vibrant just like her. He’s bending down to place them on her small porch when the door swings open, and they both freeze.

She breaks first. “Hello.”

Kylo blinks, and the stems fall from his hands as he straightens, and then slumps, trying to look less large than he is. “Hi.”

She smiles at him and then bends down to scoop up the flowers. “These are beautiful. Thank you. I’m Rey, by the way.”

“Kylo,” he responds, holding his hand to his chest. “You are beautiful.”

She blushes. “You are — you live behind my house, yes? I’ve seen you a few times.”

“I do. I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You didn’t.” She rubs a petal gently between her fingers. “I’d invite you in, but it’s very small, perhaps tomorrow I can come to visit you?”

Ben gapes, shocked that she would offer. “I would love that.”

The next day he can’t take his eyes off of the orange flowers in her window, at least, not until her back door opens and she comes striding out, arms full with a blanket and a basket.

“I don’t know what you eat,” she begins, “so I brought a bit of everything.” He watches her spread out the blanket and then sit. “You can join me,” she says with a smile.

He does, squatting down across from her, taking the food from her as she hands it to him. Eventually, he sits, but he still towers over her by several feet. He feels even more gangly and awkward than he normally does when it’s just him and his tree.

“What are you thinking about?” Rey asks, fingers covered in honey that she’s busily licking off.

“That I want to do that for you.” The honesty surprises them both, but when she stands, Kylo falls back, colliding with his tree.

“Here,” she whispers, just before her fingers push past his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Kapre is a Filipino tree demon, very large, also a smoker. Bit of a trickster, and capable of falling for human women, who may or may not return the feelings - it's Reylo, so you know she's gonna. Left it a bit open-ended/choose your own adventure because my brain would not cooperate with figuring out logistics for sexy times with an 8ft tall tree demon and a 5ft something human woman. So let your imaginations run wild!


	8. Boogeyman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Boogeyman
> 
> NSFW 
> 
> Ben is human, Rey is the boogeyman, mention of attempted murder, light come marking, weird bodies - but not graphically so, biting and blood. 
> 
> Is it normal to be in a long term somewhat monogamous relationship with the monster under your bed?

She creeps from beneath his bed the same way she always has, long spindly fingers curving over the rails at the foot of the bed, then her head appears, like a solid shadow with eyes he can barely make out. The rest of her follows until she’s crouched between his feet at the bottom of the bed.

“You’re having bad dreams, and they aren’t about me,” she pouts, nails skittering up his calves, making him twitch.

“Rey,” Ben grunts, rubbing at his eyes, pressing the heel of his palms firmly into the sockets until spots form and then releasing them. “Are you jealous?” He asks, reaching towards her, sighing when her long slender body surges up to sprawl across his, hands tangling together.

She’s still a void above him, but a solid one and the way her weight settles over him is comforting. “Not jealous,” she says, breath cold against his neck. “Maybe a little jealous,” she admits and Ben chuckles beneath her. “You haven’t been scared of me for over two decades now.”

“And yet you stay.” She shifts above him until she’s sitting up on his abdomen. “You could be scaring kids if you wanted.”

“I could, but I like to keep you safe more.” Her teeth show when she smiles, bright and pointed and he shivers a bit beneath her, remembering the feel of them.

“I know he’s gone, that he can’t — I know I’m safe now, but the nightmares—“ he swallows back a sob, letting Rey fuss over him as his hands slip up her thighs.

“I can help,” she says, a hand reaching behind her, settling on his upper thigh. “I can take it. You keep holding on, Ben, it’s okay to let go.”

“Help me forget,” he begs, moaning when her hand covers his clothed cock. “Please.”

“He was a fool for ever trying to take you from me,” she snarls, crouching and pulling his briefs down. “Dead and gone and still he tries. Let me help you remember.” 

A hand, black as ink pulls his between her thighs. Above him, Rey sighs as his fingers push into her wet folds. She’s cold, and it makes goosebumps break out down his arm. Her hand around his cock slowly warms as she strokes him to full hardness.

“Rey,” he gasps, thrusting up into her hand as she makes soft wanting noises above him. 

“Make me cum first,” she says, squeezing his shaft.

That’s the way it’s always been since they started this. 

_He had fucked men and women on the creaking bedsprings of his mattress in college, and when they were gone and the dark was full Rey had crept out and whispered ‘my turn’. She was the monster under his bed and in it. For a while, when Snoke was around, poisoning his thoughts and actions and life, she sulked under his bed. Hissing at him from within his closet._

_‘He’s not good, Ben,’ she had whispered in his dreams, refusing to let him touch her. ‘He’s hurting you.’_

_He had ignored her until it was almost too late and woke up in the hospital. Rey had fussed when he was finally cleared to go home, injuries healed, but therapy needed._

And now it’s just them. The man who courted death and the monster who tried to protect him.

“Please,” she whines, rocking against his fingers and thumb. His other hand falls to her thigh, tracing patterns against her cool flesh while pressing into her clit until she screams. It’s an unearthly wail, loud and high. He flinches away from it, even as she covers her mouth with her free hand to stifle the noise.

“Sorry,” she pants, easing up so his fingers slip out of her with a wet squelch, “I sometimes forget, you have sensitive ears.”

“Sensitive ears,” he laughs, as she presses the tip of his length against herself “I have perfectly normal ahhhhhhh-“ she sinks down onto him to the hilt and stills, sighing happily. “Shit.”

She’s wet and cool, barely warmed from his touch, and he digs his head back into his pillow as she shifts her hips. “Good?” She asks, pausing her movements.

“I’m good,” he rasps, hissing when she clenches her muscles around his cock. She’s grinning again, so he lifts his hand, and pushes his fingers, still wet with her release into her mouth.

Her teeth scrape his skin, but he can’t move, as her long fingers wrap around his forearm, holding him there as she begins to move. She fucks him hard tonight, drawing noises from him he normally tries to keep quiet. When she finally pulls his fingers free from her mouth she leans over and kisses his throat.

“Rey,” he groans, as her teeth worry along his jugular and down to his shoulder. “Rey.”

One long arm reaches back as she fucks him, and he shouts, as her touch reaches his sac, cupping him, fondling him. “You’re going to cum for me, Ben,” she says against his flesh.

“I am,” he whimpers, “I am.” Her middle finger trails down, pressing against his perineum as the tips of her teeth prick his trapezius muscle. “Fuck!” He shouts until his voice his hoarse, holding tightly to her ass as he cums deep inside of her. She whimpers above him as he cums too.

After, she licks at the blood dribbling over his skin as his cock softens inside of her before slipping free, a stream of his spend falling down onto him. He looks down, fascinated as always by the look of it against the void of her body.

“Sweet dreams, Ben,” Rey sings, pressing a kiss to his lips before slipping from the bed and disappearing beneath it. 

Ben lays there for a few minutes, before swinging his legs over the side and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up.

“Goodnight, Rey,” he mutters, falling naked into bed. “See you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” her voice drifts up from below.

Ben falls back asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Aliens
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Canon Divergent where Ben lives and we're handwaving over everything. Ben and Rey are aliens (duh, they're literally from a galaxy far, far away), but they kind of don't know it. Ben is insecure about his cocktacles, Rey is into it. They both have really weird genitals. Tentacles and sea anemone inspired. So have fun, or don't. Skip it if it isn't your thing.
> 
> Oh! Bonus size difference/bulging because cocktacles

“I think you should just talk to him,” Rose says with a small frown, that has more to do with the reassembly she’s doing on an engine, than Rey’s relationship woes.

“That’s not helpful,” Rey pouts, holding the light up where Rose needs it. “How would I even start that conversation, ‘hey Ben, why won’t you have sex with me?’”

“Perfectly blunt,” Rose agrees, making Rey snort, “can’t you just do that weird force connecting thing you two have? I see you guys having silent chats all the time.”

“No, maybe, I’ll consider it.”

They work together quietly until Rose giggles a few minutes later. “Bet we could have ended the war a year earlier than we did if word got out the Supreme Leader was skittish about people touching his junk.”

“Rose!” Rey admonishes, keeping a stern face for barely a moment before joining in the laughter. “I would have taken that mission.”

“You can take that mission now,” Rose tells her, bumping Rey with her hip.

“Maybe tonight,” Rey muses, figuring she needs some time to work herself up to it.

Time passes in a blur though, and before she knows it she’s slipping into the room she shares with Ben after dinner and a few rounds of sabacc.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, entering behind her, wrapping an arm across the front of her shoulders and pressing his front to her back. “You’ve been acting weird all evening.”

“I really like kissing you,” Rey blurts, and feels Ben’s laugh against her shoulder. 

“I really like kissing you too.”

Rey turns in his arms and hugs him. “Good, but I want more than just kisses.” Ben releases her and takes a step back, but Rey holds on tightly to his shirt and walks with him. “Is it me?” she asks, lip wobbling, blinking hard, and dipping her head to stare at his chest. “I know I’ve never-“

“No!” Ben shouts, making Rey jump, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout, it’s not you at all, Rey, you’re wonderful. It’s me. I’m not normal.”

Rey frowns, eyes drifting down to the crotch of his pants. She’s _felt_ him before, hard against her thigh, her ass, her stomach. She’s pretty sure that’s normal. 

“Ben.” She licks her lips and reaches up to cup his cheeks. “I love you, I’m sure we can figure it out, together.” She pushes up onto her toes until their foreheads can touch. “Please.”

He’s so quiet and so still, she’s terrified she’s somehow broken him, but then he relaxes against her. “Okay, just, promise me you won’t run.”

“I promise.”

He kisses her, backing her up to their bunk, and she smiles into the kiss when he lifts her up, legs wrapping around his waist. “I love you,” he says against the corner of her mouth, lips weaving a trail over her cheek to her ear, then down over her neck. She rocks against him, feels his cock beginning to harden within the confines of his pants. 

Gently, he eases her down onto the mattress, and they strip each other of their tops. They’ve done this before. Ben spends an unreasonable amount of time fondling, kissing, and licking her breasts until they’re wet and pink.

“Ben.” She reaches for his belt and hooks her fingers beneath his pants. 

“I — can you, can I take your pants off of you first?”

“Anything you want. Whatever would make you comfortable.”

“Okay.” He kisses her again, both of their hands blindly fumbling their way to getting Rey’s pants off of her. She finally pushes him back, and lifts her hips, pushing them down until she can kick them off of one leg. Ben whispers her name as his hand makes a path from ankle to thighs and when Rey lets her legs fall open he gasps, then smiles.

“You’re incredible,” he exhales, and Rey blushes, shifting her hips and staring at the ceiling of the bunk because as familiar as she is with her own pleasure, she’s never had anyone stare at it ever, or quite like _that_.

“Thanks, I think,” she says after a moment, she can feel Ben’s hand trembling on her thigh. “Your turn?” She asks hopefully, finally dragging his gaze to hers from between her thighs.

“Yeah, yeah, my turn.” He practically tumbles from the bed in his haste now and Rey covers her mouth with a hand to stifle her laugh, but he grins over his shoulder at her as he shucks off the rest of his clothes.

Ben’s shoulders heave with a great breath while Rey takes the time he’s facing away from her to stare at his butt. She wants to bite it. Then he turns and she blinks. 

“Oh,” she breathes, reaching for him. She tried not to expect anything really, but couldn’t help but to take a guess based on the rest of him, that he would have the kind of genitals that were popular in some holovids, but no. She was wrong.

There’s two of them, dark purple and wriggling. “Can I touch?” She asks, reaching slowly towards him.

“Yes,” he grunts, shuffling towards her until the tips of her fingers touch the sticky tip of his top tentacle. He gasps when she wraps one hand around him then turns on the bed to reach out with her other hand. “ _Kriff!”_

“Why did you think I would run?” She asks, sitting up now, and spreading her thighs, humming as dozens of her own small tentacles tickle along her inner thighs. “Can I taste you?” 

Ben makes an incoherent noise and Rey takes that as a yes, then leans forward and licks the tip of first one and then the other tentacle. It’s a little salty, but she doesn’t hate it, and certainly doesn’t hate the loud moan Ben releases when she opens her mouth wide and takes one inside.

“I didn’t - I’m not normal,” he gasps, hands restless, not knowing what to do. She smiles around the appendage as she watches him first rest his hands on his hips, then touch the top of her head, then fall uselessly to his sides.

“What’s normal?” She asks, pulling off that one and sucking on the other.

Above her Ben laughs, then whines, pushing her from his cocks. “I can’t, if we keep going, I’ll cum.”

“Do you cum with one or both?” She asks, letting him ease her back down.

“Both.”

Rey hums, letting him settle on his haunches between her thighs. “I bet that’s messy.”

“It is, that’s why I don’t do it often.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. We should definitely change that.” She looks down at him to find him smiling, but staring intently at the apex of her thighs. “Like this,” she whispers, slipping a hand between her legs. “They won’t hurt you,” she assures him, humming in delight when the diaphanous tentacles reach for her fingers and cling to them, “watch.” And he does enrapture, as her hand is pulled deeper into her until she gasps.

Ben pushes her knees further apart and watches Rey fuck herself on her hand before he finally grows inpatient and tugs at her forearm. The tentacles let her go willingly, and then Ben is exploring them and they’re exploring him and suddenly she’s full of his thick fingers.

“How?” He asks in wonder, and Rey bites at her lip, hands fisting the sheets. “How are you so perfect?”

“Shut up,” Rey mutters, blushing again. “Will you fuck me now?” She asks a moment later. She could cum just like this, his hand working her to completion, but she wants to be filled by him.

“Yes!” Ben shifts again, easing his hands from her, watching her little tentacles release him and then begin searching again, reaching for something, anything. His own tentacles are straining towards her and when her own finds his, they both quietly cry out in surprise.

“Wait!” Ben says, reaching between his thighs, but it’s too late, her dozens of tentacles are no match for his two, and quickly pull them deep inside of her. “Kriff,” Ben pants, watching Rey’s pinched expression, “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, just give me a second, holy shit, I feel so full.” She hisses when her tentacles release Ben, only to cling to his thighs.

“Yeah,” Ben grits out the word, and his hand settles on her lower stomach, making her whine at the added pressure. “I can see it. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. Feels good. Don’t even pretend you don’t like it,” she pants, grinning in victory when Ben can’t keep the flicker of smug satisfaction from flicker through their bond, even though his face remains stoic as she waits for a physical reaction. She grins and rolls her hips gently against his. “Now fuck me.”

He does, slow and gentle when Rey was expecting and half wanting hard and fast. It’s nice though, _wonderful,_ even as their bodies move together. Her legs are anchored around his hips and her anal tentacles are still greedily gripping at him, so he can’t move far, but the steady rocking between them is enough.

She reaches for a hand and grips him, smiling up at him before he swoops down to pepper kisses across her face.

“I’m not gonna last,” he pants against her mouth and she kisses him again.

“Just a bit more, I’m so close, Ben, please.” 

He does, gritting his teeth until she cries out beneath him, only for her noise to be stolen by his kiss. Rey clutches at him as she feels him swell within her and the. She’s flooded with warmth as he groans into their kiss.

Her tentacles release him with gentle little pops and his cocks slip free from her with a flood of wetness. She watches him, his hands touching her thighs, her little tentacles, tickling them as they retract until they’re mostly hidden once more. His cocks soften, but they’re still just _there_ and distracting and she doesn’t know how he gets anything done knowing those are between his legs.

“Let me clean you up,” he says, fingers dragging through her entrance, making her jolt as he scoops up his spend. It looks like the ink he keeps with his calligraphy set. Not doing it often seems to make more sense to her now. Rey nods and watches him go, dipping her own hand between her thighs to see what he’s like.

Ben comes back to find her cleaning her fingers off and she grins at him as he blushes and presses a warm cloth between her legs and begins to clean her up. “You taste good,” she whispers, watching his jaw clench, and his cocks twitch in interest. “What?” She asks, laying back and spreading herself as wild as she can beneath him.

“We should rest,” Ben says, wavering, “but Force, you’re perfect.”

“Have you ever considered one of your cocks in each of my holes?” She asks curiously, tilting her hips up as he wipes her clean. His fingertips press into her thigh and then he’s kissing her again, dirty cloth hitting the floor with a wet slap.


	10. Headless Horseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Headless Horseman
> 
> Look, this is gross, and weird and was gross and weird when I wrote it this afternoon and was still weird when I went to edit it tonight. So just a heads up (lol).
> 
> I could probably write a more coherent 5 chapter minimum au, but this is it for right now.
> 
> Kylo is the hedless horseman, Rey is the witch who is supposed to guard his head from his body and never, ever let his head out...guess what happens...They have weird headless sex...twice!

For a decade now, Rey has been responsible for guarding something precious. She keeps it shrouded in protection spells, and peeks out of the curtains of her bedroom window in the dead of night when she hears the clomp-clomp-clomp as he and his horse travel through town.

They’re both large, he’s clad in black and his horse has fur to match, save for the eyes, and nose. She doesn’t know the horse’s name, but she’s taken to calling him Hellfire because fire spills from his eyes and smoke curls up from his nostrils with every breath.

Some nights she swears she hears the contents of the chest beneath her bed rattle.

It’s a hazy afternoon when she does something foolish, and impulsive, and so, so stupid.

A decade of following the rules blindly, of ignoring her curiosity, she finally gives in. If anyone finds out she’ll be removed from her post, sent far away, and if she’s lucky, only have her memory wiped.

The spells peel back, layer by layer beneath her palm until there’s nothing left between her and the birch wood of the chest. Her thumb flicks the iron bolt open and she takes a steadying breath.

It creaks open. He’s human. She knew this, but it’s so easy to be swayed by the lore, by the vision of him every night, it’s easy to forget he was once just a man. If it weren’t for the fact that the neck was severed roughly, he’d look just like he was sleeping.

Unbidden, she reaches out, smoothing a dark lock of hair from his forehead. His skin is warm to the touch, and when his eyes spring open she screams. So does he. She slams the lid shut and his screams stop. 

Rey takes a few deep breaths and then speaks. “I’m going to open this again. I promise I won’t scream.”

No answer comes, so she counts to five and then slowly opens the box. He doesn’t scream, but he looks furious.

“Hello,” she greets, which merely makes him raise a brow, clearly unimpressed. 

“What’s your name, witch?” He asks and Rey rolls her eyes. “I’m sure you know mine, so it’s only fair.”

“My name is Rey.”

He says nothing, and they both observe each other. Rey can’t say what he thinks of her but she’s a little annoyed that he’s better looking than any head in a box has a right to be. His hair is dark, and curls down around the severed remnants of his neck, obscuring it in part, and his gaze is shrewd. Brown eyes, framed by strong brows and cheeks with lips so plush she wants to scoop him from his resting place and kiss him.

The thought startles her and she lifts the box to place it on her bed and then stands, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Rey,” he says her name like he’s savoring it and she can’t deny the way it makes her whole body clench.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“You’re either very foolish or very brave, opening my box.”

“Curious,” she answers, earning a smile.

“They’ll catch you, you know,” he says and Rey shrugs. “Oh, maybe I’ll catch you first then.”

She slams the box shut and quickly, yet sloppily locks and wards it before adding a few extra protections to her house.

When she watches him on the street that night, she assures herself it’s merely her imagination that he pauses infinitesimally in front of her home before carrying on.

It goes like this for weeks and months, Rey retrieving the head from its box and carrying it around her home with her. She talks with him, and on the day she finds herself flirting with him she locks him away earlier than ever and paces the length of the floor at the foot of her bed.

Kylo Ren. Headless Horseman. Bringer of Doom, yadda, yadda, yadda. She heard it all, was taught it all, the truth, the lies, and everything in between. What no one told her though, is that he was intelligent, and funny at times, and really, really good looking for a severed head. 

It is absolute madness. That night she holds her drapes wide open, and when he pauses, torso turning towards her, she knows the game has changed. She confirms the game has changed later in her shower, beneath the sound of the falling water and away from Kylo’s ears, with her hand rubbing furious circles against her clit until she can barely stand anymore.

“Kylo,” she begins the next evening, settling his head on the pillow next to hers, after avoiding him all day, “what have you done?”

“Nothing,” he tells her, eyes roaming across the planes of her face, then lower, to where her dress dips low. She watches him lick his lips. “I feel it too,” he says, and Rey sighs, letting her eyes fall shut.

“This is dangerous.”

“Says the little witch who tore her way through centuries of protection spells keeping me away from everyone.”

“I won’t let you have your head,” she tells him firmly, hating the way he grins.

“Maybe, I won’t need it.”

“That’s stupid, why wouldn’t you - all of the stories say that—” she cuts off, scrambling from her bed when a knock comes from her back door. “Shit!” she runs from the room, then turns back, scooping up Kylo who grunts at her manhandling and she resumes her path.

She’s expecting Leia or Luke, or anyone who was there when she was appointed with this task, she’s not expecting Kylo. Or the headless part of him.

“Fuck,” she says, wavering by the door.

“Quite the mouth on you. Things have certainly changed since I was alive.”

“Shut up,” she hisses and then does the one thing she knows she absolutely shouldn’t do. Open the door.

His body barrels in, and the door slams shut behind him with a force that rattles the walls. She backs away from him, but he finds her and cages her in against her kitchen counter.

“And here we are,” Kylo’s head says, from somewhere near her waist. She bites her lip as his broad chest and brass buttons press into her. “Put me on the counter, Rey,” he instructs and Rey blinks before doing what he’s asked.

“Why?” she wonders out loud, just before his body lifts her onto the counter. “Oh!” she squeaks, reaching out and finding purchase on the wool of his sleeves. His fingers are cool as he pushes up the skirt of her dress and Rey whimpers, spreading her legs for him. “Kylo.”

“Sweet Rey, I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Yes,” she gasps, pulling a wayward hand to her core and grinding against it.

“You know, this could be so much better if you would just—”

“No!” she barks, turning to glare down at his head. “I’m not putting you together.”

“I could kiss you then, I know you want it.”

“Maybe. I can still kiss you though,” she retorts, growling when he begins to laugh. With a grunt, she pushes his solid body away from her until she can slip down onto the floor again. He gasps as she picks him up and brings his face to hers.

It’s weird. Holding only a head while kissing it, but the way Kylo’s tongue moves into her mouth and against hers is sinfully divine. When his teeth bite down against her lower lip she gasps as his hands find her chest.

“Kylo,” she moans against him, enjoying the way his hands clench around her. It’s somewhere between the kissing and the fondling that her clothes begin to come off until she’s standing naked in her kitchen still kissing a severed head.

When broad hands turn her around she’s quick to comply, leaning against the counter, setting Kylo’s head down so she can turn and look over her shoulder as he undoes his pants.

“Fuck,” Rey moans at the sight of his cock, turning back to Kylo with a grin. “This is more fun,” she tells him, fisting a hand in his hair and tipping his head back so she can kiss him some more. “Let me kiss you while you fuck me.”

He groans against her and she hums. A foot nudges her thighs wider and a hand palms her ass, thumb reaching down and pulling her lower lips apart. Theres a few moments of silent fumbling but then his body finds hers and presses the broad tip of his cock against her slick entrance.

“I like it hard,” she tells him, grinning at his dazed expression.

“I know you do. I’ve heard you and your paramours. Those spells don’t keep out sound you know.” He is grinning at her now and whatever rebuttal she might have had is wiped clean from her mind as he thrusts inside of her, bottoming out in one deep thrust that has her dropping his head.

“Hey!” Kylo shouts, but Rey presses her forehead to the formica as Kylo’s body begins to fuck her and fuck her hard. The counter bites against the front of her thighs and his hands are bruising on her thighs, but she can’t be bothered to care, because he’s fucking her so good. He’s just the right hight for her, cock bumping against her g-spot with every thrust and she knows it won’t be long until she’s cuming for him.

Panting, she lifts her head and reaches for him, grinning as she catches him off to the side, the perfect angle to watch his body fuck hers. “You feel so good,” she says, pulling him back to her and kissing him again. She shouts his name against his ear when she cums, but his hips don’t slow, fucking her easily into a second and third orgasm.

When he finally cums, cock pulsing deep within her for an obscene amount of time, Rey is coated in a sheen of sweat, and Kylo’s lips are bruised from her treatment of them.

“We need to go,” she says after a minute, cheek pressed to the countertop, looking sleepily at Kylo as his body remains behind her, cock still within her. She clenches around him, and whine when his hips begin to rock again, then he pulls out finally.

“We do,” Kylo agrees, watching as Rey stands on trembling legs and attempts to pull her clothes back on again.

She carries his head around while she scrambles to pack the essentials, firmly ignoring him every time he mentions things would go faster if she would just return his head instead of carrying it.

They disappear from down just after midnight, his head nestled in her arms and his body at her back. They ride until Rey’s already tender legs ache, and when they make camp Rey settles his head on her blanket, observing him.

“I don’t know if I like that look,” he says, making Rey grin.

“I’m considering reattaching your head, but I want something first.”

“Anything,” Kylo agrees.

Rey licks her lips and pulls off her clothes once more, spreading her thighs. “Bring your body here,” she instructs, watching the large form lumber closer from the other side of the small fire. “Here,” she says, pushing his face against her cunt, moaning when he begins to kiss and lick at her. “Closer,” she beckons the body, deftly freeing his cock and tugging him closer until she can wrap her lips around him.

“Make me cum again,” she says between nuzzling kisses, “just like this.” Kylo moans from between her legs and she sucks him into her mouth, hand fondling his balls.

Nothing bad happens when she finally reattaches his head a week later. In fact, quite the opposite, because she finally gets the full experience of kissing all of him...and discovering that the reattachment isn’t so permanent, much to her delight. 


	11. Bigfoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Bigfoot
> 
> Rated T - no real warnings, mostly fluff with a sprinkling of pining. Very short drabble

“Stop squirming,” Rey chastised, perched on a tall stump of what had once been a pine tree, according to Kylo.

“I would, but you’re pulling my hair,” he complained back, sitting on the ground while she worked. The top of his head now had at least several dozen braids in it, and Rey didn’t seem like she would be done any time soon.

“Okay, well, I’m trying to be gentle, you big yeti.”

His large hand reached up and squeezed at her calf, making her laugh. “You take that back right now.”

“No!” She sounded pleased as she finished another braid, then squeaked as he stood, towering over her. She bit her lips between her teeth in an effort not to laugh and Kylo glared at her until she broke. “Ok, fine! Sorry! Not a yeti. Bigfoot.” 

“Thank you,” he said, before stomping off to the creek.

“Don’t know why you get offended, you’re practically cousins!” she called after him. He heard her feet hit the forest floor as she rushed after him. “What do you think?” she asked, appearing as a wobbling apparition in the water. “Bigfoot hunters are gonna lose their shit if they see you like this,” she told him.

“It’s something,” he said, making her laugh, and Kylo turned to watch her, savoring the sound and the sight.

Rey would have to leave soon, head back into the sleepy little town she lived in when she wasn’t out here pestering him, and Kylo was determined to enjoy her as much as he could, so it would carry him through to her next visit. It wasn’t easy, watching her come and go with his heart when she had no idea.


	12. Kraken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh Day 12: Kraken! 
> 
> (I just realized I never posted the dragon chapter. lmao. Thank you for tolerating my mess)
> 
> This one is NSFW!
> 
> There are lots of tentacles. A shapeshifter I guess? Technically? He's whatever you want! Tentacles? Have I mentioned those? Awkward but enthusiastic fun times. Tentacles! They're everywhere! And hands. There's light choking and anal play too...and sex on the beach, but literally, not the drink. Anyway! Enjoy!

Rey leaned out over the side of her ship, hand wrapped tight around a rope to hold herself steady as she squinted into the inky dark of the ocean. He was out there, likely watching her looking for him. Bastard.

Behind her, her crew scurried about, securing sails and readying cannons. The Kraken was back, and they were going to capture him.

He’d been a right thorn in her side for two years now, but for two years she’s managed to wiggle free from his writhing grasp. A fact she knew that was by his design. There wasn’t a ship beyond hers that hadn’t been pulled to the bottom of the ocean by him. It was a game they were playing and she was determined to win.

The sun was setting, lighting the surface of the ocean on fire with its rays, and then, there he was. Large and hulking, tentacles as thick as tree trunks and black as night gliding through the water to nudge at the hull of her ship. Cries went up above and below deck, and so the battle began.

It was foolish, Rey thought later, gasping and waterlogged in the shallows as she clawed her way to shore. She had been thrown overboard early on, sinking beneath the salty waves with a muffled cry. When she pushed back to the surface her first mate was staring back at her from the stern, shouting _man overboard_!

“No!” She had tried to answer, watching the beast’s tentacles withdraw from her ship, but she was dragged back beneath the waves a moment later, tentacle curled around her ankles.

She had a dagger on her and opened her eyes to aim true, but the moment she did, she was greeted with the largest eye she had ever seen, and the weapon slipped free. She was pushed to the surface this time as she coughed and sputtered, then shrieked when a tentacle wrapped around her midsection and began pulling her through the water, in the opposite direction of her ship.

And now here she was, staggering to her feet before falling back down onto her knees and rolling onto her back to glare into the ocean at the beast.

“Oh, I’ve died,” she muttered, before blacking out.

When she woke the moon and stars were sprinkled across the sky and there was a fire burning away on the beach. She groaned, sitting up and shaking at her salt hardened hair.

“I’m sorry,” a low voice murmured from beyond her feet and she scrambled back. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Rey sighed, blinking as her eyes focused. “Hurt me that is. Who - what?” She stared, not quite sure what she was looking at. A man. Most certainly. Broad and muscled with salt stiff hair, a match to hers, but dark as the night sky. He was pale, skin shining beneath the moon and in the light of the fire. Not a man though, because he was lounging in water that wouldn’t even come up to her knees, but his legs—

“I’m Kylo,” he told her gently, holding a hand to his chest. “I’m a Kraken.”

Rey laughed. “A Kraken. Never seen one quite like you before,” she spoke, inching towards the warmth of the fire. “Mostly big ugly beasties.” She waved a hand at the water behind him and frowned when he smirked.

“Aye, I can be that too.”

Rey stared at him for a long moment, watched him as he awkwardly moved closer to her, and then she gasped as one long inky tentacle crept from the low breaking surf. “You! You’re my Kraken!”

“Am I?” Kylo asked, surging closer now, a sharp smile tilting his lips. “Think I like the sound of that, being yours.”

“Well not— I mean — I’ve been chasing you.”

“No,” he said, sounding amused. “I’ve been chasing you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t?” His flesh was cool and smooth as it ran up the bottom of her foot then slowly wrapped around her ankle, slipping up and up, making her gasp again. “What’s your name?” 

“Rey,” she whispered, watching the dark muscle move against her.

“Rey,” he repeated, and she looked up in time to watch him lick his lips. “I’ve been waiting for you, Rey.”

“Have you?” she asked, sliding down the sand and reaching out to touch him. She traced the length of him against her, then up and up, smiling as he leaned down so she could keep touching him. Over his shoulder, up his neck and into his long hair, across his face, then down and down until she could touch his hand. “Kylo the Kraken,” she said, letting him turn her hand over in his own and explore the lines and dips of it, watching him as he smiled gently. “You remind me of someone, I don’t know who. Like I’ve met you before, in a dream maybe.”

“Maybe,” he agreed, lifting her hand to his mouth to press a kiss to her palm. His breath was warm as it skittered down over her wrist and she trembled against him. “Would that I have ever had a dream as sweet as you.”

Rey huffed as she rolled her eyes. “Pretty words.”

“Not as pretty as you.”

“Oh my gods, shut up.” She squirmed against him, freeing her hand. “What is this?”

“A seduction,” Kylo purred, pushing up from the waves to lean over her.

The blunt words startled a laugh out of her. “Is that so?”

He hummed happily above her, thick tentacles pulling at her ankles, while one hand supported him in the sand by her shoulder and the other dragged the collar of her wet shirt down between her breasts. “Yes, that’s so. Does the lady acquiesce?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Not a lady,” she informed him, hands reaching up, pressing against the muscles of his stomach, then around to the strong lines of his back.

A small, cool digit wriggled its way beneath the waist of her pants and her mouth fell open. Kylo’s gaze was intense as it took her in then his head dipped down. “Beautiful,” he whispered, forehead pressed to hers. Rey relaxed beneath his weight, feeling the tentacle slither down further, ticking her as it went.

His lips tasted like the ocean when they finally kissed, and then it was as if he was everywhere at once. A warm hand was against her cheek, holding her to him as they devoured each other. He moved her as he willed with his lower half. Lifting her as he pulled her pants down and off, up as he lifted her shirt from her body. He spread her wide and clutched her close and she gasped his name as that first, curious tentacle pressed hesitantly between her folds.

“You are warm,” he said lowly, and wonderingly from against her mouth, “and wet.” his voice was ragged like it was costing him everything to find the words to speak to her.

“Kylo,” she moaned, catching his lip with her teeth and pulling him back down for a rough kiss. Two more tentacles tickled their way up her stomach to circle around her breasts, tiny suckers on the ends attaching themselves to her nipples and undulating around them, making her writhe. “Don’t stop,” she growled into his mouth, nails raking over his back as the tentacle between her thighs retreated to worry at her clit. “Please don’t stop.”

She came, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and shuddering beneath him. Blinking away the euphoria, she found him still above her, chest flushed red, and lip a mess he was licking clean.

“Not a lady,” he purred, sounding amused, and Rey blushed until his tentacles slipped further up her legs to her thighs, spreading her wide, and a thick, oozing muscle was raised between them.

“As I said.” Rey grinned, lids hooded as she took him in. “That your cock?” she asked, licking her lips, her body still buzzing and wanting. 

“Yes,” he told her simply, and if her limbs had been her own to control she would have found a way to spread herself even wider for him.

“Wanna feel you,” she hummed, reaching out to touch him. He jolted at her touch and then a tentacle captured her wrist, pushing her away. She snarled at Kylo, baring her teeth as he chuckled above her, and then she whined, long and low when the slick, blunt end of his cock parted her folds. “Oh, fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” he told her, easing his way inside slowly. She attempted to roll her hips up to meet him, but another tentacle wound around her waist, holding her still. “You feel-“ he gasped, bottoming out within her and held himself still.

Rey watched him, chest heaving as he panted, hands moving to hold her thighs, stroking up and down her skin, while two more tentacles curved around her ankles, hauling her legs up higher. She was bound completely beneath him, and maybe one day she would admit to enjoying it, being so helpless and completely in his control, but for tonight- She clenched her inner muscles around him and delighted in the whine he emitted. “Thought the idea was to fuck,” she said, smirking up at him, hissing when the tentacles still curled around her breasts squeezed.

“Impatient,” Kylo tutted, but his eyes were smiling. With a breath, he pulled back, and as he pushed back in, the tentacle nestling atop her pubic hair slithered back down to tease her clit.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned, shuddering beneath him, eyes locked on his. “This is—”

“It is,” he agreed, body heaving up to hover above hers. Her hands clenched as he kissed her again, wanting to touch, to pull him closer and hold him there. As if he could sense her wants, he released her wrists. Her hands delved into his hair, pulling gently, making him groan. “Rey,” he groaned against her lips and she nodded, she was overwhelmed by him. She had never felt anything like this before, and when a tentative muscle circled her throat she whimpered.

“Kylo,” she bit at his lips again and he growled, fucking into her harder, limbs clutching her tighter. She gasped for breath beneath his touch, body going taut as she came suddenly with a shout. He eased back the touch against her neck but didn’t release her as his pace grew even more intense.

“You don’t lay eggs, do you?” she gasped a moment later, as his movements became more erratic.

“What?” He asked, then chuckled, “no.” She nodded, dragging him back down for more kisses, twitching when she felt a gentle touch pressing against the tightly furled hole beneath her cunt. “So good for me Rey,” he cooed, pulling away to gauge her reaction. Rey grinned, mouth dropping open as the pressure there increased and then eased back.

Her third orgasm took her by surprise and triggered his own. She winced as he roared into the night, he was so loud in the relative silence around them. His spend was cool within her and didn’t seem to be stopping. “Fuck,” he groaned, pulling out of her, and spilling across her stomach.

“Oh!” Rey watched, captivated at the glistening spend across her skin, and with a grin reached out and wrapped her hand around him, making him whimper as she pumped him until he had nothing left to give.

Gently he eased away from her and Rey sat up, letting him go and gazing down at her chest. Her fingertips gently traced the red lines of circles around her breasts.

“I apologize,” Kylo said, hands reaching out and brushing her skin. “I got carried away.” She swallowed as his hand encircled her throat, thumb brushing against her pulse before withdrawing.

“A successful seduction,” she teased, making him laugh.

“What happens now?” he asks, watching her stand and wade into the ocean, rubbing her hands over her sticky flesh.

“Well,” Rey sighed, gazing at the horizon, then turning to grin at him over her shoulder “I imagine I’ve got some time until my crew finds me.” 


	13. Hellhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Hellhound
> 
> Meet cute?? Meet cute!

“What did you say?” Ben asked, spinning on his heel to observe the woman who had just walked by.

“I said your dog is cute.” She was frowning at him now and Kylo glanced down at said ‘dog’. He was huge and hideous to mortals. Dark mangy fur, red eyes, large teeth that dripped with venomous drool. Kylo sat on the sidewalk and tilted his head up towards Ben, tail wagging slightly. “What did you think I said?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

“What you said, so I’m afraid I’ll have to recommend you get your eyes checked.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Ben looked around helplessly as Kylo’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. “What’s your name?”

She glared at him. “What’s yours?” 

“Ben. This is Kylo.”

“I’m Rey.” She smiled down at Kylo again. “What kind of dog is he?”

“Hellhound,” he drawled, taken aback when she laughed. “What?”

“A hellhound.” She stepped even closer and held her hand out to Kylo who sniffed eagerly at her. “Wouldn’t that make you a demon or something?” She teased, and Ben looked away as Kylo leaned into her touch.

“Or something.”

“Yeah?” She asked, sounding hopeful, dragging his shrewd gaze back to her. “I need you to meet someone.”

Ben stepped closer until his chest was pressed against hers. “It’s a steep price, Rey,” he told her lowly, watching her tongue trace a path along her lower lip.

“I can pay,” she told him breathlessly. “And I have dog treats!” She stepped back with a grin. “This way,” she said, turning and walking back up the street.

Ben looked down at Kylo, body vibrating with wanting to follow Rey. “Go on then,” Ben huffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, chuckling as Kylo took off, bounding after Rey with a happy bark.

Their lives were about to get far more interesting, he could feel it.


	14. Boggart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Boggart
> 
> Rated T  
> Visions of death and abandonment, reference to a past injury and Snoke. Light angst. Happy fluffy ending.

“This is bullshit,” Ben grumbled, arms crossed over his chest and frown of distaste on his lips. “A fucking boggart, why can’t the people in the magical beasts department handle this?”

“Probably, Solo, because our last field assignment was you going: don’t worry, I got this!” Rey sniped turning to him and doing a really terrible impression and American accent. “And then—”

“Don’t—”

“Got his bloody arse expelliarmused across the pitch, got a concussion, blew our cover, and then our target got away.”

“That last bit is your fault,” he mumbled, straightening when Rey glared. “It was.”

“Fuck you, Solo, I thought— well it doesn’t bloody we’ll matter. Just suck it up and do this and maybe whenever you’re called back to MACUSA your massive fuckup will be merely a blip in your footnotes.”

“Rey.”

“Boggart.” She marched off ahead of him, black robes fluttering behind her and he sighed taking long strides to catch up, then slowing to match her pace.

He glanced over as they marched up the front steps of the manor and frowned at her stony expression. “Rey—” he tried again, fingers brushing against her elbow.

“I’ll take point,” she said, flinching away from him and knocking.

They were let inside by an elderly woman who introduced herself as Maz and then showed them the room with the boggart. “It’s just in the trunk there,” she said, pointing at the large steamer trunk at the foot of the bed. “I’ll go make some tea,” she told them a moment later, looking between them both with a smile.

“Thank you, Maz,” Rey told the woman, “this shouldn’t take long.”

Ben closed the door as Maz shuffled down the hall and Rey stepped in front of the trunk. Ben stepped closer, leaning over and pulling the latch open and straightening.

“You ready?” he asked, watching Rey relax her shoulders and lift her wand arm. Wordlessly she nodded and Ben kicked the lid open. 

“No!” Rey hissed, flinching back, wand arm wavering. Ben stared slack-jawed as he looked at, well himself, flickering between being sprawled on the ground s, gaze sightless, and standing, turning abruptly away before he was back on the ground.

“Rey,” Ben spoke her name slowly, reaching for her and drawing the gaze of the Boggart, immediately transforming into Snoke. “Fuck. Riddikulus.” Snoke fell to ribbons, and it wasn’t his best work and the laughter was forced, but when it let out one last hiss before disappearing, Ben didn’t care. Job well done.

“Rey.” She threw herself into his arms, sobbing against his chest and apologizing for freezing. “Shhh, sweetheart, it’s fine, it’s okay. It’s over, and I’m fine.” He tipped her head up so he could look at her. “I’m fine,” he assured her.

Her fingers flexed against the fabric of his robes as she sniffed. “But you’ll leave,” she whispered brokenly. “And what if—”

“No. No ‘what ifs’. I’m fine.” He brushed away a tear and smiled crookedly down at her. “And I know I’ll always be fine because you’ll raise hell about it if not.”

“That healer was _not_ doing her job, she was too busy ogling your chest when you had hit your head.”

“Jealous?” He asked, amused.

Rey stepped back from his embrace and wiped at her cheeks. “And what if I was?”

Ben froze in shock and when Maz pushed the door open, jumped to assure her that everything was fine and the biggest was gone and yes they would love to come down for tea.

Once outside, Ben lingered on the sidewalk, grinding his teeth over how Rey was refusing to look at him.

“Hey,” he said, reaching for her before thinking better of it and letting it fall back to his side. “I’m not - I uh- I put in a request to stay.”

“What?” Rey asked, a small line appearing between her furrowed brows and he fought the urge to touch her, smooth her worth away. “Why? You hate it here. You complain about rain at least twice a day, even when it isn’t raining.”

Ben glanced back at the house, then stepped closer to Rey. “Same reason you were jealous of that healer I suppose,” Ben told her with a smile. “Dinner tonight? My place?”

“Ben - what? I mean, yes, but -“

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted, making Rey’s mouth fall open in surprise and her eyes fill with tears again. “hey, no, none of that,” ben consoled her, stepping closer and cupping her cheek. “This wasn’t how I planned to tell you, you know? but after the boggart,” he said, glancing back again at the house. “I’m never gonna leave you, Rey. Not even Snoke coming back from the dead could stop me.”

“I would love dinner,” she breathed, grasping his hand and holding it against her face. “I love you too, by the way. Also, Maz is watching us.”

Ben laughed, pulling her into his arms and apparating them away.


	15. Gumiho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Gumiho
> 
> Rated M for mentions of murder/planning a murder, also mild sexual content
> 
> Rey is a hungry 9 tailed fox, Ben takes a chance.

She crouches over him, head tilted to one side as she listens to his shallow breathing.

“Please,” he begs. It’s so pretty, it’s almost a shame. Her hand slides over his chest to wrap around his throat. “Rey, please. I’ll do anything.” He touches her then, warmth against her ankle and she pauses. “Hux.”

“What about him?” she asks, eyes flicking down to his hand touching her, then her hand against his flesh. “I don’t want him. I want you,” she purrs, leaning further over him, dipping her head down to smell his fear and sweat. “I bet you taste so good,” she croons, nails sharpening in an instant, digging into the tender skin beneath them.

He groans. A needy noise and it surprises her enough to let him go. “Rey,” he whispers, body shaking beneath her, then whines when she leaps from him, tails twitching in agitation behind her, ears flat against her head.

For centuries she’s lived here, roaming the forest and sneaking into the cities to lure men, to live among the people. It’s always been so easy. Until now. She never let anyone live long enough to see her, to realize she wasn’t human.

And now - “What do you want from me?” she asks, voice as sharp as her teeth.

“Just you,” he repeats, lifting up to lean on his elbows.

“What does that mean. When I say that, that means I would very much like to eat you.”

He smiles just a bit, even though his eyes look terrified. “I want to take you out for dinner, and kiss you, and map your body with my hands and my mouth, and then _I_ would very much like to eat _you_.”

She stands there, body taut with anticipation as she listens to him, inhaling suddenly as he finishes speaking. “Oh,” she says, wide eyes blinking once, slowly before she turns and begins to pace.

She has gotten to know Ben over the past few months, he’s very big and very handsome, and he’s funny. She likes him, that’s why she brought him out here. She’s never entertained the thought of more, has always known she could never have more. Her tails twitch again, and she plops down onto the ground.

“If,” she says the word slowly, “I eat Hux, instead of you,” she continues, watching him sit up, “will I still get to nibble?” she asks, rocking forward onto her hands and knees and crawling towards him. “Because there are a few things I was hoping to taste.” Her knuckles graze the bulge in his jeans as she leans in and nips gently at his lips.

“Yes!” He replies instantly and Rey laughs before kissing him. She lets him touch her, pull her closer, and when a hand tentatively runs along the length of one of her tails she begins to purr.

“Dinner first,” she says, pulling away from him with a wicked grin.


	16. Plant Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Plant Monster
> 
> Explicit
> 
> Kylo is a plant. Rey is a human. Dubious consent because plant? Vine Bondage.

It’s cute, Rey thinks, picking up the small pot with a wilted plant nestled in dry dirt. It _will_ be cute, she determines, ready to rehab it back to health.

It takes time, and for a bit Rey is certain the plant is a goner, but it eventually perks up, and then it _flourishes_. It has a little blemish, a line of dark brown cut through the top of it that never goes away but it’s healthy. It grows fast, and she has to repot it twice in one month and move it from the corner of her living room into her bedroom where there’s considerably more space.

She talks to it in there, while getting dressed for work, while laying in her bed exhausted after work. She starts calling it Kylo just to feel a little less weird about it. 

She upgrades him to a bigger pot and purchases an adjustable grow light because he’s getting tall and guesses he’s only going to get taller. She doesn’t expect the vines when they show up. Thick and almost pliant looking as they curl over the edges of his pot. She swears they move around while she’s sleeping or not home, always finding them in a different position, and not just from their growth. 

It’s a night almost like any other when it happens. She’s fresh from the shower and still damp, laying atop a towel on her bed while lazily playing with herself. She’ll grab a vibrator in a bit, but is happy to tease herself with gentle touches. Spreading her legs wider she hums, dipping her fingers into her core, and then she screams when something wraps around her ankle. Rey kicks out and there’s a shuffling noise from the side of her bed and she sits up to find Kylo there, vines undulating in what looks like agitation. The part of him that blooms, currently dormant puckers a bit.

“What the _fuck_ ,” she says because she doesn’t know what else to say, and then watches as Kylo’s vines reach toward her again and a whisper of air floats through the space between them carrying her name. “Kylo.” The plant moves, a vine reaching up toward her and she reaches out to touch it, him. The end of him is slick and she’s too busy being fascinated by that to notice the rest of his vines curling around her thighs until it’s too late.

“ _Oof_ ,” she grunts, back hitting the mattress as his vines tighten around her and pull. “This is a dream,” she mutters, in shock, staring at her ceiling. “Oh!” The slick vine slides up her inner thigh and teases at her lips. “A really good dream, but weird. Rey, you need to get laid more often,” she mumbles, rocking her hips and letting Kylo spread her legs wider. It’s with a laugh on her lips that she reaches across her body to pinch her forearm, jolting when it hurts. She’s up on her forearms in a flash. “Not a dream.” She stares at her plant in shock. “Kylo.”

The plant stills and she lets out a long breath, gasping when she hears her name again. “This is some Shop of Little Horrors shit. You aren’t gonna eat me, are you?” she asks and the plant makes a low rumbling noise, body bowing closer to her. “Okay, okay!” She relaxes back onto the bed. “Just - don’t tell anyone.” She blinks, _stupid_. A plant can’t talk, but Kylo can, she hears it now, her name again as the slick vine parts her folds and rubs up and down the length of her, not going anywhere but teasing her clit until her knuckles turn white as she fists her sheets.

“Please,” she whimpers, wanting more, needing more, she tries to shift, catch the end of him, but the other vines tighten and a new one appears, wrapping around her waist. “Oh _god_ ,” she moans and that low noise she thinks is a laugh comes back. Nothing else changes, just that slow teasing glide along her pussy and she wants to cry, because it’s not enough, and she desperately wants it to be enough. “Kylo.” 

Kylo drags her body closer to him, her ass teetering on the edge of the mattress but he holds her there, teasing her, listening to the little sounds she’s making. He’s heard them all before, but now he’s the one making them happen. He will preen about it later, maybe even bloom for her so she knows how good she was for him, but for now...

The tip of his vine presses against her clit and she jolts against him, crying out his name again. “Please, please, please,” she babbles, hands reaching down for him, desperate. “No,” she moans when more vines capture her wrists and pull them away. He deposits them on her chest and holds them there. It takes her a moment but when she starts playing with herself there the vine at her clit begins to move. It’s good, so good, and she tells him so and when she cums she shouts his name, body shaking with the force of it. 

Sweat beats her temples and she knows she’s going to need another shower, but the shower can wait because Kylo is still holding onto her. Looser now than he was, but it doesn’t matter, because she’s frozen at the feel of him sliding into her. He’s big, the vine is big, thick and she moans, squeezing around it. She’s pliant from her orgasm and wet, but she’s glad the vine is lubricated because it’s big. She takes as much as she can, the vine bottoming out inside of her and she exhales heavily.

“Feels good,” she slurs when she hears her name again. The vines at her wrist squeeze her gently and she whines as she pinches her nipples. He withdraws himself and pushes back in, learning the movement, and Rey coos encouragement at him until he finds a steady pace and words suddenly mean nothing. Her second orgasm rockets through her sooner than she expects and she bites down on her lip hard to stop from screaming too loudly. Kylo doesn’t stop though, the vines at her thighs and wriggling around again, pulling her legs up until her knees hit her shoulders and the new angle has her seeing stars. 

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo,” she can’t stop saying his name, it’s just a constant stream of sound as he works her up and through a third and fourth orgasm. She’s a mess of sweat and her thighs and bed are soaked as she lays there panting, sure she’s done while she watches her plant fuck her. It looks good. Dark green around her, in her. “Fuck, Kylo, look at you. So good,” she tells him and he makes the sound that is her name and she thinks she’s definitely going to cum again if he keeps fucking her like that. His pace picks up and the vines tighten as her body coils, ready for another release. 

Rey shouts his name again and Kylo bursts. A flower, big and red blooms and pollen explodes all over her and her room. 

“Oh!” Rey exclaims, wincing as Kylo slides free of her still pulsing core. The rest of the vines are slow to retreat and she blinks at the stripes of reddened flesh through the dusting of yellow. She’ll have to remember that for next time.


End file.
